Tarde de película
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Santana quiere hablar con Rachel de algo, pero se quedan viendo una película juntas. Pezberry. Ubicado en donde quieran antes de Halloween. One - Shot


_Buenas, les dejó un one - shot cortito que se me acaba de ocurrir. _

_Espero que les guste!_

_Glee no me pertenece, ni tampoco El señor de los anillos. _

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

><p><strong>Tarde de película<strong>

"Berry, tenemos que hablar." dijo Santana entrando rápidamente en la casa de Rachel, sin permiso ni nada. Había estado planeando hablar con la diva hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Cómo entraste? No importa. Ahora no vamos a hablar, Santana." dijo Rachel acomodándose en el sillón con un gran bol de pochoclo.

"Quiero hablar y...¿eso es lo que yo creo que es?" dijo Santana mirando la pantalla de la televisión.

"Si."

"¿Puedo quedarme a verla?"

"Entraste, no sé muy bien como, en mi casa Santana. ¿Qué mas da?"

"¡Genial"

"¿Cerraste la puerta?"

"Con llave no."

"¿Pero esta cerrada?"

"Santana López siempre cierra las puertas a su paso."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque Santana López no le da oportunidades a los que vienen detrás y les corta el camino."

"No, ¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona como si fueras la hermana gemenla de Noah?"

"No me parezco en nada a ese tarado."

"¿Puedo poner play ahora que dejaste de hablar en tercera persona?"

"Si."

"Gracias"

"Que educada."

* * *

><p>"¿Sabes Santana? Siempre me estás diciendo Frodo, pero si yo soy Frodo, entonces vos sos Sam o Merry o Pippin."<p>

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no sos mucho más alta que yo. Sería un buen disfraz para Halloween."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Voy a tener que llamar a algunos de mis primos, con los que me hablo, para ver si quieren venir para Halloween y consigo la forma de hacer las patas peludas y esas pelucas con rulos y me disfrazo de hobbit"

"¿Cuál hobbit serías?"

"Frodo, creo que me gusta ese nombre después de que me lo dijiste tantas veces."

"¿Cómo se llama el gordito que siempre sigue a Frodo por todos lados?"

"¿Sam?"

"Si, si vos te disfrazas de Frodo yo voy disfrazada de Sam"

"¿Sam Evans?"

"No, Rachel. Ese Sam, el que va siempre con Frodo"

"¿Y porqué irías disfrazada de un hobbit, más precisamente conmigo?"

"¿Podemos seguir viendo la película?"

"Si..."

* * *

><p>"¡Oh! Entraste diciendo que teníamos que hablar."<p>

"La película lleva una hora y ¿recién te acordás lo que dije cuando entré?"

"La película, para tu información me encanta."

"Si, eso lo noté en el comienzo, cuando decías palabra por palabra la profecía. Pensé que solo te gustaban los musicales."

"Todos estan equivocados, si, me gustan los musicales, pero no veo solo musicales."

"Sabía que no estabas tan loca, Rachel."

"Es la segunda vez que me llamas Rachel."

"Es tu nombre, ¿o no?"

"Esto es raro." dijo Rachel poniendo en pausa a la película. "¿De qué querés hablar conmigo?¿Mañana va a haber una lluvia de granizados en McKinley y, milagrosamente viniste a advertirme de que no vaya? ¿Me venís a traer un anillo que heredaste de un tío para que lo lleve a la destrucción? ¿Tengo que demostrar que puedo volar una nave si entro en la estrella de la muerte y la hago explotar?¿La princesa Leia es mi hermana o es Luke?¿Se está acabando el mundo?"

"Guau, Rachel. Si sabía que llamarte por tu nombre traía esa reacción, lo hacía antes." dijo Santana ríendose. "Estás loca, ¿sabías?" dijo entre lo que pareció un poco de ternura mezclada con las risas.

"Santana. Santana. Santana."

"¿Qué pasa Rachel?"

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si, ¿por qué preguntas?"

"¡Tenía todas las señales y no me di cuenta!"

"¿Qué señales?"

"Las señales del fin del mundo"

"¿Por qué sigues pensando que el mundo se va a acabar?"

"Entraste en mi casa diciendo que teníamos que hablar. Estas sentada a mi lado, sin hacer ningún comentario de que vas a terminar agarrándote una enfermedad ya sea hablar en párrafos o cantar todo el santo día dando saltitos por la escuela. Estas comiendo de mi pochoclo. Y me estas llamando por mi nombre."

"¿Otra vez con lo del nombre?"

"¡Ahí hay otra prueba!"

"¿Cuál?"

"Acabo de hablar en párrafo y no dijiste nada."

"Sigamos con la película, Rachel. Play. Apreta el play. Después hablamos."

* * *

><p>"Frodo y Sam parecen tan gays. ¿Por qué si me disfrazo de Frodo quieres disfrazarte de Sam?"<p>

"Para una chica tan inteligente a veces eres tan ignorante, Rachel."

"No me estás cayendo bien en este instante."

* * *

><p>"¿Qué? ¿Te caigo bien?"<p>

"Santana, dije eso hace como media hora atrás."

"Me gusta la película."

* * *

><p>"Por fin terminó"<p>

"¿No dijiste que te gustaba la película, Santana?"

"Si, pero es re larga."

"Si, eso es porque es la versión extendida, además."

"Con razón había imágenes que no recordaba haber visto en el cine."

"Ahora, ¿que estás haciendo acá Santana?"

"Viene a hablar con vos."

"Creo que eso ya lo habíamos discutido."

"¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo mañana a la noche?"

"¿Eh?"

"Si, como en una cita."

"Santana ¿estás bien?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Porque me parece que te equivocaste de casa. Brittany vive una cuadra más abajo."

"No me equivoqué de casa Rachel."

"Entonces no entiendo."

"¿Qué no entiendes?"

"Nada. Creo que caí en la teoría de cuerdas y desperté en un mundo paralelo. Realmente tendría que hablar con mi mmmmmphhh..."

"...mmmm"

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Un beso"

"Si, pero ¿Por qué?"

"Porque quería besarte, Rachel."

"Pensé que querías callarme."

"No, quería que entiendas."

"¿Entender qué?"

"Ah, entiendo tu juego, quieres que hable, que me sincere"

"Sabía que eras inteligente"

"Bueno. Todo tenía una razón de ser, Rachel. Todo lo hice por miedo. Miedo de que descubras lo que realmente siento por vos."

"¿Te das cuentas de que estás diciendo que sentís cosas por mi?"

"Estoy enamorada de vos, Rachel. Si quieres que sea más clara."

"Eso fue sincero."

"Estoy intentando ser sincera mmmphhh"

"Se nota"

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Un beso"

"¿Vamos a repetir lo de antes, Rachel?"

"Quería confirmar que era lo que había sentido cuando me habías besado antes."

"¿Y lo confirmaste?"

"Esta bien. ¿Cena mañana?"

"¿Me vas a dejar plantada verdad?"

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Porque hice de tu vida un infierno."

"Oh, hay peores cosas ahí afuera que sobrevivir a la secundaria. Aunque sirve como proceso para sobrevivir en la vida después de la secundaria."

"¿Me vas a dejar plantada?"

"No."

"¿Puedo pasarte a buscar para no tener que seguir pensando en eso?"

"¿A dónde me vas a llevar?"

"¿Puede ser una sorpresa?"

"Esta bien."

"¿No vas a insistir?"

"Voy a darte el beneficio de la duda."

"Prometo que no te vas a arrepentir, Rachel."

"No hace falta que prometas nada."

"¿Podemos volver a besarnos?"

"De acuerdo."

* * *

><p>Halloween<p>

"No entiendo como me convenciste de disfrazarme de Sam."

"Dijiste que si yo iba de Frodo, vos te disfrazarías de Sam."

"Si, pero pensé que si llegábamos juntas a este momento te ibas a olvidar."

"Fue hace dos semanas, San."

"Además, ¿Qué sentido tiene?"

"¿Cómo que qué sentido tiene? ¡Santana! Es la película que nos unió."

"Eso es extraño."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Cómo le vamos a explicar a nuestros hijos que cuando empezamos a salir fue porque estuvimos viendo "El señor de los anillos" y hablamos? Digamos, no es una película romántica, está llena de seres fantásticos y además, un hobbit es algo que me va a hacer recordar a su madre por el resto de mi vida."

"¿Estamos juntas hace dos semanas y ya estás pensando en nuestros hijos?"

"Oh, no era el momento para decirlo."

"¿Piensas en un futuro juntas?"

"Siempre."

"Yo también."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio."

"Ey, Frodo..."

"¿Si, Sam?"

"Te amo"

"..."

"¿Muy rápido?"

"Muy serio."

"Lo siento."

"Ey, Sam."

"¿Qué?"

"No llores."

"Acabo de desnudar mi alma y no sientes lo mismo."

"Yo no dije eso."

"¿Qué?"

"Te amo."


End file.
